Breaking Down
by Ollie-Wood
Summary: When Hermione's two best friends abandon her, where will she turn? maybe the most unlikely place... R&R!


Breaking Down Chapter One: Falling Out Summary: When Hermione's two closest friends abandon her, where will she turn. Maybe the most unlikely place. . .  
  
"And then, he actually sat in it! Can you believe it?! Malfoy actually sat in it!" Ron said happily. Hermione nodded and rolled her eyes. Even Harry was getting bored with all the pranking they were doing on Malfoy. Someone could only prank so much until it got boring.  
  
"Yeah, that is so interesting Ron, I mean, Malfoy is just so gullible. What's that? The tenth prank this week!?" Hermione's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Harry remained silent as another fight started. Ron glared at Hermione and prepared to yell back his response.  
  
"Don't even think about it Ronald Weasley! Close that mouth of yours!" Ron instantly closed his mouth and scowled. Hermione grinned at him. "Oh, don't get all pissy, just shut up!" Ron's brow furrowed and he looked down in defeat. They walked down the corridor for minutes. An uneasy silence hung in the air.  
  
Harry tried to start a conversation. "So, what'd you think about that Charms quiz? It was pretty easy! I mean, I got 29 out of 30!" Harry instantly knew he had said the wrong thing. Of all times to talk about grades! Hermione smiled at the mention of schoolwork. Ron continued scowling.  
  
"I know, I got 35 out of 30, extra credit! It was so easy, wasn't it, Ron?" Hermione smiled slightly towards Ron. He looked up but didn't respond. "What did you get Ron?" He sighed and mumbled something under his breath that neither Harry nor Hermione heard.  
  
"What was that Ron, I didn't quite hear what you said." Ron looked at her with pure disgust. Hermione's smile diminished slightly.  
  
"I said, I got 14 out of 30! Okay!?" Hermione bit her lip and looked down guiltily. Harry sighed and shook his head, but Ron wasn't done yet. "I can't take this no more, you have no sense of humor, and all you care about is your marks!" Hermione's chest swelled in anger.  
  
"Well all you care about is practical jokes, you don't even care about your marks! You have no sense of responsibility!" Ron had had enough. He threw his books on the stone floor, causing a loud 'thud'. He raised his hand and slapped Hermione hard a crossed the face. Hermione gasped and clutched her cheek. Ron stood back in triumph.  
  
"You ass! What did you just do?" Hermione was still cradling her cheek, which was turning a bright shade of red. Ron raised his eyebrows. Harry watched in shock.  
  
"We're over Hermione, over. Have a great life." Hermione gasped as Ron picked up his books and stalked off in the opposite direction that they were walking before. Harry stood awkwardly, looking from Hermione to Ron's retreating back. He finally cautiously raised his are and put it around Hermione's shoulder.  
  
" He didn't mean it 'Mione, really, he'll apologize. Really, he will." Hermione shook her head and lowered her hand from her cheek. It was turning a dark purple color. Hermione shook her head more vigorously. She looked like she was going to scream, but when she spoke, it was in a calm whisper.  
  
"Even if he does apologize, I won't accept it. We've been in fights before, but he has never ever hit me, let alone raise his hand to me. He was an ass and I won't forgive him!" Harry nodded and started walking. Hermione followed, having no choice since Harry had his arm around her.  
  
"Are you still going to be his friend Harry?" Hermione asked with a sad gaze towards. "After what he did to me?" Harry closed his eyes and stopped walking for a moment. Then he spoke with a frown.  
  
"He's been there for me 'Mione. Every time I needed someone, he was there. I can't just stop being friends with him, he's my best friend!" Hermione looked very offended. Harry opened his mouth to respond, but Hermione beat him to it.  
  
"Oh, and what am I? Huh? I thought we were best friends! But I guess not, I was never friends with either of you, right?" Harry tried to respond, but Hermione was screaming now. "I'm just a cheat sheet for you! I give you the answers to all your homework, help you study, and you just pretend to be friends with me, am I right?" Hermione yanked Harry's arm off her shoulder and ran down the corridor.  
  
She passed countless students, but none of them wondered why she was sobbing , tears rolling down her cheeks. They all ignored Hermione, barley taking notice of her. Hermione sped up, trying to get away from Harry as fast as possible. As she rounded the corner, she didn't notice a certain blond Slytherin until it was too late. 


End file.
